Hobbes
Jacob Hobbes is a pirate captain who inhabits the island of Kathrak in the Silver Sea near Eriabourne. He is a former associate of the mind flayer Squidface. History and Personality Hobbes was born in the port town of Angler's Bay on the coast of Selvan to a pirate father, Josef. His whore mother wanted little to do with the boy, so Josef took his son on various adventures throughout the Resting Sea, the Gulf of Silence and the Sea of Stars. During one of their trips to the island kingdom of Southmark, Josef was accosted by a number of Easthaven Trading Company guards, who managed to overcome the pirate captain while Jacob stayed hidden outside of the tavern. Josef was taken away, and after three days without returning, his first mate Des Gallows took pity on the eleven year old Jacob, taking him with him on his return to the Eastern Dales. Embittered at the loss of his father, Hobbes signed onto a whaling ship which plied its trade along the Silver Sea. Proving himself to be an able seaman, the crew of the Saucy Siren grew to respect the strange Heartlander, and for a time Hobbes felt comfortable with his life. Making port in Tarynth, Hobbes grew close to a girl called Tia, and whenever the Siren landed here Hobbes would visit her. On one such occasion, Hobbes was informed by her grieving mother that she had been kidnapped along with her father by a pirate named Mad Mackal. Consumed by rage, Hobbes stole a sailing boat and made for the island of Kathrak where Mackal was known to make port. He found Mackal drunk and passed out in the tavern, with no sign of either Tia or her father. Mackal's crew jeeringly told him that they were both already dead. Hobbes froze and stomped out without a word. Mackal's mutilated corpse was washed ashore some days later, but there was no sign of Hobbes until he returned to the Isles some months later with his own ship. He formed a partnership with other pirates of the Silver Sea, notably the mind flayer Squidface, the Oni Kamatu and his father's old first mate Des Gallows. Since then he has established an arena on Kathrak and raided merchant ships from Eriabourne and the Eastern Dales. He has not attempted to ascertain the truth regarding Tia, nor search for his father. Hobbes retains a part of his honour and he does not kill unless it is either unavoidable or for personal vengeance. He is bitter, both of his unpleasant past and also of the greater respect which his partner Squidface commanded. Since his betrayal at Squidface's hands, Hobbes has been more reserved, and has not launched any attacks on ships from the ports of the Silver Sea. Skills and Powers Hobbes is both a capable sailor and an exceptional fighter, known for his use of a mighty two-handed cleaver which cuts through wood, flesh and bone alike. Although the party has never fought him, they have seen him battle sahuagin raiders serving the Drowning Pilgrim aboard his ship, Leviathan. His greatest resource is his prodigious strength, which enables him to crush lesser foes with ease. In the Campaign The Bloodsworn first heard about the pirate Hobbes after reading a letter from him to Kamatu discovered in the Valley of Ogres. Accepting a separate contract at a later date from the wizard Telvanen, the Bloodsworn travelled to Kathrak in an attempt to free the charmed Lares from the Blood Pits. Though they had to fight a number of guards, they escaped with Lares - and also Mirage, a halfling illusionist. On their return, Hobbes was angered, but still requested the Bloodsworn's help in driving sahuagin from the island who were seeking the rescue of their princess Carasheena. On return to Kathrak, Hobbes was forced to accept that Squidface had betrayed him and stolen the majority of the arena fighters, except for those already missing. Many of them have since returned to the arena, and when the Bloodsworn leaders told Hobbes of the death of his tentacled former partner, Hobbes grinned and claimed that it was to the good. Resources As well as the Blood Pits itself, Hobbes maintains a network of control throughout the Silver Sea. So far, the Bloodsworn know about his connection to Kamatu and Des Gallows, who have returned to the isles since Squidface's Death. In addition, his ship, Leviathan, is one of the largest in the Silver Sea, dwarfing all but the largest two warships of Eriabourne's fleet. Category:Pirates of the Silver Sea Category:Selvani